


Friend of A Friend

by greyish



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don’t know that i will ever finish this, I love Envy ok, Multi, Polyamory, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyish/pseuds/greyish





	1. Hello Again

It started with Scott, of course.

Well, it started with Ramona's Infernal Boredom, and how she wanted to do something that wasn't exactly the same as everything else she'd done. Scott didn't have an awful lot to offer in that regard (how do you show a girl something new and exciting when she could literally skate through dreams?) So he said he'd teach her to play bass.

Three weeks later he said, "you already know more than me. I'll call Niel."

"Cool," said Ramona

Three months after that, Niel said:

"I can't teach you anymore. Where did you learn to do that cool thing with your fingers?"

"I improvised," Ramona said.

"Could you teach me?"

Ramona kept teaching herself after that, and she got really, really good.

Of course, Envy was bound to find out eventually. And once she did, of course, she just had to swoop in and change everything.

  
"We can't find a good enough bassist to replace Todd" Envy said. She was sitting opposite them on a plush velvert couch.

"I thought I replaced Todd" their current bassist said from the corner.

"You replaced Steven, who replaced Melissa, who replaced Todd" Envy snapped, "and now we're replacing you with Ramona."

"But -"

"Shut up Ryan."

Ryan shut up.

"How did we get here?" Scott asked, "all I remember is you calling and asking us to come and then we said no and you said -"

"Shut up, Scott."

"Yeah, and now we're here and I don't understand how you did that?"

"I don't want to join your band, Envy."

Envy scowled.

"Was Melissa some different girl called Melissa or did you try to be the basist and lead singer as two separate people at the same time?" Scott asked.

Envy glared at him and didn't answer. Behind him, her drummer mouthed 'the second one'.

"I don't want to join your band, Envy." Ramona said again.

"Wouldn't you love to play with other people? On stage?"

"Not with you."

"Who else? Do you think you'd get along with anyone during a song writing process? Ask Scott if bands can have friends in them."

"I was friends with sex bob-omb," Scott said, "it was great."

"Even when they kicked you out to sign a contract with your nemisis?"

"Oh yeah," Scott said, "that sucked. But we're still friends."

"Yeah, because you're not in the same band anymore."

"Oh," Scott said, "maybe."

"You see?" Envy said, "you'll hate any band you play in. You play together because you love making music. And you play with the people you make the best music with, because that's the only way you'll hate them a little bit less than you would otherwise."

"Wow," Ramona said, "you really think you could make the best music with me?"

"Try it," Envy said, "you'll see."

\------

"Wow" Ramona said, a little breathless from playing, "cool."

She looked at Scott, who smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "that was cool."

They fistbumped.

 


	2. Got Balls of Steel

Envy sat at one side of the tour bus, Ramona on the other. 

"So," Scott said, "I think we can agree to disagree right?" 

They both turned their angry gazes to him and he shrunk down into his shoulders.

"She's obviously wrong and she knows it," Envy said, as Ramona said

"I can't live in a bus with a crazy person."

"It's just a silly hypothetical question," Lynette said from the couch, "you're not meant to take it this seriously."

Ramona and Envy crossed their arms in unison.

"Okay," Scott sighed, "so we agree that smoothies would be classified as soup-"

"Gross," Envy said.

" _even though it's gross,"_ Scott said, "and hashbrowns would be a sandwich. Why can't tofu be meat?"

" _It's a bean!"_ Envy howled.

" _It's a common meat substitute!"_ Ramona yelled back.

"Scott, do you want to -"

"Leave? Yes please."

"Fine," Ramona sighed

"Cowards."

"Grab me a taco if you're going by the stand?"

Scott gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure. Go eat from a food truck like animals."

Scott gave her an awkward half aborted wave and she squinted at him like she couldn't decide if she wanted to smile or bite him. He tripped out of the van after Lynette.

"I don't know why you had to bring your boyfriend," Envy said, eyebrow raised.

"You wanted him to tech for us too, remember?" Ramona replied, leaning forward and grabbing a fortune cookie from the coffee table. She broke it open and pulled the paper out.

"What does it say?" Envy asked, watching Ramona with a slight smile in the corner of her lips.

"It's so wierd," Ramona said, crumpling the piece of paper, "it says tofu would be meat."

"Tofu would be meat?" Envy said, "really?"

"That's what it said," Ramona shrugged, eyes laughing.

Envy snorted.

They looked at each other across the room.

\----

"Scott!" Ramona said, "I made out with Envy!'

"Cool," Scott said, raising his hand for a high five.

"You're sure? I know you said you don't mind, but you're really sure you don't??"

"You like her, don't you?" 

Ramona breathed out heavily.

"Yeah," she said.

"Then, cool" Scott said.

They highfived.

 


End file.
